


Hyacinth Blooming Part 2

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mortal!Armin, Mythology - Freeform, Spartan culture, god!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: A day of fun ends in a Tragedy that will be told for Centuries.(The Second Part of Apollo and Hyacinthus's story)Day 6- Grab Bag
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531679
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	Hyacinth Blooming Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hyacinth Blooming Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225010) by [Moonlitgems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems). 

> Day 6- Grab Bag
> 
> Results: Magic, Comfort, and Tears
> 
> I was having trouble coming up a plot for the what I had rolled. So, I had gone and looked through the old stuff I worked on and realized I never finished Hyacinth Blooming. I reread what I had already written and decided to rewrite it because it was garbage. Lol.
> 
> Well, it worked well enough for Day 6, so I made it have it's own one-shot, instead of making it 'Part 2'. Please don't give me grief about it. =w=
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoyed my grab bag.
> 
> ~Moon

The night had been long and somewhere along the line, he recalled falling into slumber, listening to Polybea reading from her scriptures. That was not the case when he awoke, however. At first light, he found himself in a bed that resided in his mother's home.

He was quick to prepare for the day, the sun not even beginning to rise as he moved out to the court yard to begin his morning training. He would have much rather gone and read one of the many books his mother had in her home, however, his father was still there and would not be pleased with him for skipping training.

“Your form has greatly improved, Hyacinthus.” His father's voice sounded as he practiced.

“Good Morning, Father. Did you rest well,” Armin said, lowering his sword and taking a deep breath. “I thank you for your praise,” He added after realizing his father had complimented his form. His father's compliments were always far and few in between when it came to Armin. It was usually to throw Armin off, but after the first couple of times, Armin grew wary of any compliment given to him.

Turning to face his father, he watched his father draw one of their personal training swords. It's sharp edge glistened in the light of the torches and a bit of anxiety bubbled up into his throat. His father planning to spar with him, the last time it was them against the other man, but today it was just them. It was nerve wrecking, because his father was the king. The king was the strongest of the Spartans and the most respected. Even if he was the Prince, fighting against his father just put him on edge.

“The people were very happy to see you among them yesterday,” He said, sounding gentle, despite still brandishing a sword.

“I like to believe that it's because I treat them with the respect all Spartans deserve.” He said his eyes trained on his father's every single movement. He made sure to keep his sword low and in a relaxed, but ready manner, watching his father take a few practice swings.

He knew his father's strike was coming, even before he'd thanked him. Quick, to block it, Armin looked into the eyes of his father. There was amusement clear in his eyes as Armin moved back. The next strike came at him as soon as he took the first step back and his body moved out of instinct, dodging the attack. Countering the attack with a quick swipe, he moved back to gain ground on his father's attack.

They continued to spar until Armin felt like his lungs were on fire and his father seemed to be satisfied with him. Once swords were lowered and Armin was one-hundred percent sure that the battle had ended did he relax. There had been too many times that he'd let his guard down during a sparring session and almost lost his life because of it. There was no way he would let that happen in front of his father.

“Never forget, Hyacinthus, you are Loved by your people. Even the Gods take notice.”

Here it comes, Armin thought, preparing for a lecture about how his father knows about Apollo's affection and wants to use it.

“Do not let their affections go to your head.” His Father's words were not what he was expecting and it threw him off slightly. “You are the Prince of this Kingdom. Everyone's eyes are always on you.” His voice was flat as he spoke to him. “You have a responsibility to those people. You will become a man soon and you will have to make choices for them.” He said, confusing Armin slightly. This seemed really out of the blue to Armin. “Even if it defies that God that has taken a liking to you,” He said, making Armin feel extremely annoyed by that.

If anyone had a problem with his relationship with Eren, or the choices he made because of that relationship, then they could shove it up their ass, as far as Armin was concerned. However, he had no choice but to agree with his father at the moment.

“Yes, Father,” Armin said, watching his father continue to sing his sword around, but not at him. This was a sign that Armin was dismissed and he quickly turned and left.

Making his way back through the house, he planned to stop in his room and retrieve his bag, sword, and shield. Though, when he got to his room, he found Jean sitting on the bed looking at his sword with an impressed look. Armin scowled and cleared his throat causing Jean to look at him.

“Yo,” Jean said, a grin spreading across his face.

“Good day, Lord Zephyr,” Armin said, bowing his head to the God.

Once he straightened himself up, he moved to gather his items, so he could leave. He would not deal with Jean's crudeness today. He was still angry about the day before. Jean had hit Eren, now he was appearing in Armin's personal space, in his mother's home. It was beyond disrespectful to Eren and his mother. There was nothing he wanted to do, but tell Jean to leave. He was just too polite to do so.

“I stopped by to apologize for my behavior yesterday.” Jean's hand was on Armin's elbow, stopping him from moving to grab his shield. “I shouldn't have gotten pissed off at Eren for what he said,” He added, letting go of Armin's elbow and moving closer. “He just said it to get under my skin and I walked right into it,” He said, scratching the back of his head as Armin moved around him and grabbed his sword, mounting it on his hip.

That was new, Armin thought. Jean rarely apologized to him over his and Eren's squabbles. Most of the time he complained to Armin about Eren starting it or something equally as annoying. “You should be apologizing to Eren. He's the one that you hit in the face,” Armin said gently as he looked back at Jean with a pointed stare. The last thing he wanted was to get his mother and sister involved in the situation he found himself in with the Gods. However, he could not just let Jean get away with hitting Eren. If Jean liked him as much as he implied, he forgive Armin for scolding him a little.

“I'll have to do it later.” Jean seemed to scowl, but shrugged, looking off out the door. “I don't really want to go anywhere near him right now,” He said, looking away sheepishly. “Especially after my conversation with Artemis.” That made Armin curious, what did the two of them talk about. He was sure it was amusing and pertained to Eren.

“Good.” Armin said smiling at Jean. “Now, you probably should leave before my father finds you here. I don't think he'll believe that you're The Westward wind,” He said, teasingly as Jean looked at him mildly offended.

“And why not,” Jean said as Armin moved toward the door.

“Because you're a large stranger in the middle of his wife's home and you've cornered his son, the prince, in my room,” He said stopping in the doorway looking back at Jean. “What would you think,” He said, as Jean let out a laugh.

“I'd think assassin or my son is being disrespectful to my wife's home.”

“Right,” Armin said, pointing toward the door. “Well my sister will be awake soon, please do not let her see you. She will become frightened as she's not too confident around unfamiliar men,” He said, knowing in reality that she'd think it was Apollo and start gushing over him. Jean would not like that, obviously, so the last thing Armin wanted was for her to see Jean.

“Okay. I didn't come here to cause a commotion. Just to apologize to you,” Jean said, looking a bit regretful about sneaking into Armin's house. “Care to walk me to the door?” Armin just rolled his eyes, knowing that Jean could just go out the window. He played along with his friend, not wanting ill will between the two of them. Less he come and bother him again, while he was with Eren.

“Of course, Jean,” Armin said, motioning for the other to follow him out the door.

“You know,” Jean said, quietly as they walked down the hall. “Your dad's lucky I was the only one to hear him talk like that.”

“You were listening to us,” Armin said, feeling uncomfortable with that fact.

“I wanted to apologize to you right away, but I saw you sparring with your old man, so I waited,” Jean said in his offense at Armin's side eye.

“He was warning me not to let my feelings and relationships with the Gods get in the way of me taking care of my people.” He looked at Jean hoping that he understood that. “If I, alone,were ordered by a God not to go to war with my comrades, then I would be better off dead.” With a shake shake of his head.

“I meant it,” Jean said, actually sounding sincere, but Armin just wasn't having it. “And about what I said yesterday,” He said, scratching his head as the turned the corner so they were in the entrance way. “I am serious about training with you. I just like watching you get embarrassed,” Jean said and Armin wanted to argue that being embarrassed and uncomfortable are two different things, even if it may look the same.

“I understand,” He said, not really understanding, but not wanting to keep him in the house. “I just do not want to use you like that. Even if you are offering,” Armin said, trying to sound sincere as they passed through the door leading outside. “It wouldn't be right to use my friends like that.”

“The offer is still open.” He said getting too close to Armin, who stepped back into the doorway. He knew that Jean was going to start trying to pressure him again.

“Mother! Has Hyacinthus left yet.” Polybea's voice shouted as he heard her footsteps heading toward the entrance way.

“My sister is coming,” He said, looking at Jean, silently asking him not to do this right now. Jean simply nodded and pulled back as his sister bursting through the door with a rush of energy, crashing into him as he turned around. “Polybea, good morning.” Armin turned back to the door and saw that Jean was gone. He silently thanked Jean, thinking that he might have to hang out with the God to make it up to him.

“Good Morning!” Polybea was completely unaware that Jean had even been there as she hugged him with a childish smile. “Here,” She said, holding up a discus to him “You're going to play discus with your friend, right? Use mine, so you don't have to go back to the barracks,” She said, as he took the disc from her.

“Oh, thank you, Polybea.” It wasn't going to be too much of a bother to return to the Barracks, he had to return to check on his bunk mates and make sure they are keeping up on their training. They most likely were, but he was the Prince and the generals would frown upon him, if they didn't see him checking in, even on their holiday. “Will you still be coming to pick flowers,” He asked, pulling away from her as he went to go back inside, to say goodbye to his mother.

**...**

The sun was on it's way, making it's rounds around the earth as he prepared himself to meet up with Armin. He'd been eager for spending the day with Armin. It was exciting that they'd get to spend

“Eren, are you leaving already,” Mikasa's voice said, causing Eren to turn around to look at her, she was lying on her side of the room, looking dead tired.

“Yeah. I got the sun on track, so I'm going out to see Armin.” Eren said, looking down at his station on last time to make sure

“Okay,” She said, causing Eren to look at her, but she was curled up on her side of the room, eyes closed. It was strange, but he just assumed that she was tired after being up all night.

“I'll be back before the sun sets,” He said, looking in his reflection, making sure his Chiton was neatly in place and that his hair wasn't a complete mess.

Eren then sets off to his meeting place. It only took him a moment, but he saw Armin sitting under the shadows of the tree they had planned to meet under. His heart swelled as he landed a few feet away, planning on walking toward Armin, who hadn't noticed him yet.

“Armin~” He called out as he walked up to Armin, who quickly turned to look at him, a smile forming on his face. The blond quickly stood and moved to Eren, embracing him quickly as Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's shoulders.

“You're early,” He muttered, while Eren kissed his forehead and smiling down at him.

“So are you,” Eren said, pressing his forehead against Armin's. “I'm sorry about yesterday,” He said, enjoying the closeness, Armin's lashes brushing his skin, like affectionate kisses.

“You too, huh,” Armin said, pulling back as he spoke, looking like he couldn't believe it. “Is your face okay,” Armin said softly, his hands making their way to Eren's face. They cupped his face and moving his face to the left and right. It was obvious Armin was looking for a bruise. It made Eren chuckle slightly at his actions.

“I'm fine-Jean sucks at punching,” He said, taking Armin's hands away from his face.

“I brought the Discus,” Armin said, pulling Eren toward the spot he'd been sitting. “Polybea wanted us to play with hers, since she doesn't get to use it often.” Armin was quick to drop Eren's hand and retrieve the discus with excitement clear in his eyes.

“That's fine, I won't mind,” He said, watching the blond holding the discus like it was a precious thing. “How was visiting with your mother and sister?” Armin looked startled by his question, but his face turned sheepish as he looked down at his hands.

“It was nice. Mother was happy to see Father and I. Polyboea and I stayed up late talking about her lessons and my training. We fell asleep by the fire, just like when she was small,” Armin said, making Eren smile. “Anyway, Polyboea is supposed to come out here to pick flowers for the vase she crafted in one of her lessons,” He said, as Eren watched him shuffle about and he knew what Armin was going to say.

“It'd be an honor to formally meet your family,” He said leaning forward and smiling widely at Armin causing him to get flustered.

“D-Don't-It's not like that,” He said, obviously startled by the way Eren agreed. “Let's just play!” Armin said as Eren moved forward. Armin stared up at him with a confused look on his face, but Eren leaned forward pressing his lips against Armin's. “N-Not what I meant,” He said, turning his eyes away. Eren took the chance to snatch the discus from Armin hands, while the other was distracted and began flipping it in the air.

“Maybe, your sister will want to play too. When she comes.” Eren smiled at Armin, who looked surprised at Eren's theft. “I'd love to teach you both,” He said, watching happiness spread across Armin's face. It was exactly how Eren knew the blond would react.

“She'd be beyond ecstatic. No one ever lets her play games with them because of her frail nature,” He said, grabbing onto Eren's arm after he caught the discus. He looked absolutely thrilled at Eren's suggestion. It was quite particularly difficult to not just swoop Armin up and take him off to Olympus, when he made that face.

“Well, let's prepare ourselves before we take over the field,” Eren said, starting to strip out of his clothing. “Did you bring the olive oil?” He asked turning away from Armin, who'd begun to unpin his tunic.

“Of course,” He said, passing Eren his satchel, which had a vile of olive oil, a pouch of water and some other things. “It's already quite warm today,” Armin commented as he took the oil out of the satchel. “Perhaps, the three of us can take a swim together, after throwing the Disc?” Eren watched him for a moment and smiled teasingly.

“You'd do anything to get me wet and naked, wouldn't you, Love?” He listened to Armin gasp and start sputtering out nonsensical words, which caused a laugh to bubble out of his throat. “I was only teasing you.” He said, reaching out for the bottle of oil. “Come here, let me get your back,” He said, beckoning his lover to sit in front of him.

“Coming from someone, who couldn't even tell I was into him, that says a lot,” Armin said, but knelt down in front of Eren, letting him rub the oil onto his back.

“I have to get my pleasures somewhere,” Eren said, not being able to stop himself from admiring the glistening of the oil against Armin's skin. He shamelessly wanted to kiss Armin's shoulders, knowing his lover would become panicked and get all flustered.

“I suppose, I am grateful to be one of those pleasures,” Armin said turning around to face Eren, drawing Eren's attention back to Armin's angelic face. “Let me do your back, too.” Eren obliged his lover, letting the other rub the oil on his back, while he continued to put it on the rest on his own body. He wanted to tell Armin that he was so much more than just a simple 'pleasure'. He loved him more than anyone he'd ever fallen for.

It was more than just messing around for him, but he knew he couldn't do anything for the man. He wasn't able to give immortality like others. He didn't have some magical garment that ensured victory to whomever possessed it. All he could do was spend the short time, that was a mortal's life, with him. It hurt to think about it, but Armin had indeed grown so much in the time he'd fallen for the Prince. Time was going far too fast for Eren's liking. In a blink of an eye that Armin's life would end and his throat twisted tightly at the thought.

“All ready,” Armin said, holding up the disc with excited eyes.

“Yeah.”

Eren then began to show Armin the basics on how to throw the discus. Armin looked like he was enjoying himself. Even if Eren's throws always went too far, despite him hardly trying to throw it. Armin never seemed to complain as he ran after the disc each time, attempting to throw it back every time. In all honesty, the distance was excellent for a mortal. He knew that Armin was determined to throw a disc further than Eren had. Though, Eren was feeling a bit competitive. So, when Armin threw the disc, Eren raced forward and jumped up, catching it out of the air before it even dropped out of the air.

“No fair, Eren!” He said, laughing, as he rushed over to Eren and snatched the disc out of his hands. Eren was quick to move to take it back, but Armin ducked away. “That's cheating,” He said, not looking upset in the slightest by what Eren had done. He looked impressed, to be honest. “I want a re-throw,” He said looking at Eren, trying to pout to get what he wanted. When that didn't work and Eren reached out to Armin, grinning at him, Armin quickly turned to run away from him. It was obvious that he was determined to get his retry, but he quickly found Eren's arms wrapping around him.

“Too bad, love,” Eren said kissing Armin's neck and taking the Disc from him. Armin squeaked at the sudden kiss and let Eren take the disc before the God released him. “You'll have to catch it like I did!”

Armin turned around at him, determination shining brightly in his eyes. He knew a challenge when one was being presented to him. There was no breeze and he knew that Eren's toss was going to go far. He just had to calculate the distance and run fast enough to get to the spot before the discus touched the ground. It was something he was good at and he seen Eren throw it enough time that he was confident that he could do it.

“Fine.” With the challenge accepted, Eren threw the discus. Armin was quick to make his calculations before he took off toward where the disc was heading. Listening to Eren's delighted laughter fueled his determination as he tried to speed up. It was starting to lower and it was clear that Armin was going to catch it.

“Armin!” Eren's voice shouted causing him to take his eyes off of the disc for just a moment. It all happened so fast-a brief moment in time, he felt a strong breeze whip past him. The next thing he knew, he could see the sky, then nothing at all.

**...**

His whole world crashed down with Armin's limp body. A stray wind whipped across the field out of no where, knocking the discus back. It smashed into Armin's head, knocking him to the ground with blood gushing out of of his head.

“Armin!” Eren raced forward to collapse beside Armin's still form. His mind was racing, afraid to touch Armin as if it would harm him more. The wound was deep and fatal, but Eren refused to believe it as he raced over to where their clothes were abandoned, grabbing his own tunic to try and stop the bleeding.

The weight of what had just happened was crushing him. He had been the one that the fates had told him of. It was his throw that had killed Armin and he couldn't wrap his head around it. He kept asking himself about why it happened. Why it had to be him or why it had to be Armin. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he knew that Armin was already gone. He wouldn't accept it. Armin was the first person, who accepted to him

The flowers bloomed around him as he held onto Armin's still form, weeping. He refused to let go, even as he heard the shouts of a young woman. They were full of despair but all he could do was hold on to Armin's body. He couldn't just let Armin just disappear like this.

If Armin had to die, Eren would give him the one thing he could be. He would preserve his life and beauty for eternity. Armin's body faded away turning into blooms of many small flowers on a single stem. Eren looked down at them and pressed his lips to them, giving them a small blue tinge. His silent word of grief imprinting onto their petals.

He then stayed there with the flowers until a crowd of people started to form from the news of Hyacinthus's death spread. Eren looked at them, not wanting to leave, but unable to look at the people that were staring at him with grief and horror. Leaving, he said a silent goodbye and went off to find Hermes, knowing that his sister would just try to baby him, if he were return home. The last thing he wanted to was to be babied. He'd much rather be distracted by his annoying brother's antics, than feel like he was a victim in this situation.

**...**

It was strange that he felt cold. It was summertime, so he should feel warm. Even in the dead of the night it would be warm, but it was ice cold. So cold that even his own body wouldn't tremble. It was the strangest sensation that Armin had ever experienced.

“...there's no way you can go to the underworld like this.”

Underworld, Armin thought, wondering if he was dead, but he couldn't speak. He could feel their presence, but couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't make a sound. So, if he was dead it would explain why he felt cold-why it was so dark. How had it happened, he wondered. There wasn't any clear memory of it and he wondered if that's how it was supposed to be. He could feel more people, hear their voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said. A part of him wondered if they were the voices of the dead. If he was floating along the river of Styx, down deep into the ground, where he could never return, it would make sense.

That thought should have frightened him, but he felt oddly at peace. It was sad that he had died, but all the weight on his shoulders was gone. He didn't have to prove anyone that he was worthy of being a Prince. He didn't have to be the strongest anymore. He wasn't disappointing anyone by being a failure of a soldier. It was relieving, but he could feel people mourning him. The people that loved him, the people that loved the image his father presented to them. The Prince Hyacinthus was dead and the kingdom was in despair.

He didn't know if that bothered him more than being dead. He wasn't sure of much of anything beside the cold, the sadness, and the relief. It was like he was fading away. His consciousness was disappearing with each passing moment.

“I'm sorry this happened,” A voice whispered in the darkness, bringing him back to awareness. His mind was still hazy, but he could clearly feel a warm hand brushing against his cold cheek. “It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Hyacinthus.” To him, it sounded like Jean's voice. It sounded so far away and he wasn't even sure which direction it had came from. “I just wanted to help you show up that stupid bastard. I-”

“Let him sleep, love. He'll wake when his body is ready for him to,” An unfamiliar voice said as the warmth disappeared from his cheek.

His eyes cracked open and the bright light shined in his eyes. He let out a small groan at the sudden pain in his head as he moved his stiff muscles. Rolling onto his side, he found a young woman lying behind him, curled up into a little ball. Her long blonde hair was scattered around her. The fact he recognized her shocked him.

“Polyboea? What are you doing here?” He muttered brushing the loose strands of hair out of our her face as she continued to sleep. She looked so much older than he remembered-much more a woman than he'd recalled. His little sister, looked older than he did now. “Where are we?” He asked her, knowing full well that she wasn't awake to tell him. He couldn't remember how they got there. Nor why his head pounded like the the drums of war. Were they attacked? Or did they just decided to take a nap out in the fields after picking flowers. That did sound like something his sister would do, but he wouldn't have. “Are we dead,” He said, recalling the voice he'd heard in his sleep. “This can't be His domain,” He said, just looking around the area, in disbelief. After all the stories he'd heard, there was no way that this place was the Underworld.

He held his hand out to the sun light, wondering just how it was possible. There was a gentle breeze brushing across his being, easing the ache of his temples. The sun was already high in the sky and a few clouds danced across the blue in a smokey wave. It was a comforting site, considering the mass of confusion boiling inside of him.

“It's warm here.” Looking toward the sun made him think of Eren. The sun's position concerned him, he was late for his meeting with Eren. If he was dead, then did Eren know he was? Or was he waiting for him in their usual spot. He wanted to see the man.

“Armin!” Before he could register who'd called out his name, Eren was in front of him, leaping into him. He was pulled tightly against his lover's chest.

“Did I miss our meeting time?” Eren's head shook side to side, but the God didn't let him go. “Eren?” He called out to his lover, touching Eren's trembling shoulders. He pushed the man back to see tears streaming down the other's cheeks. “Why are you crying,” He said, realizing that it was tears.

“I'm just so glad you're awake.” Eren whispered as he pressed his hand onto the side of Armin's head, pinning Armin to his chest.


End file.
